Peppermint Candy Canes
by tivaobsession
Summary: Tony has a peppermint candy cane and Ziva wants it. How will she deal? Rated M because I am paranoid and there are suggestive themes. One shot! Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I just want to own NCIS for Christmas (and Michael Weatherly) Is that too much to ask?

A/N: Here is another one of my Christmas fanfics, this one is dedicated to my friend Sara as a present. Enjoy and there are Christmas cookies to those who review.

Peppermint Candy Canes

After completing the usual case at NCIS, Gibbs had decided that he would leave the paperwork to the team today and go close up a case with the director, upstairs for the rest of the day. After all, he thought they could handle it – maybe. That had meant that Tony, Ziva and McGee were downstairs, alone together, left to finish all the paperwork that needed to be completed before the day was over. And that would be a hard task for them to do; especially with all of the holiday lights and décor being an easy distraction.

Of course, Tony was the first one to give into being easily distracted. Tony thought he could make better use of his time by "organizing" his desk. He started to sort through desk drawers, and he pulled out a red and white striped candy cane. He let out a small chuckle.

"What did you find?" Ziva asked looking up from her paperwork. She wanted to do the paperwork, but was determined not to be distracted. She knew she needed to finish all the papers by the end of the day, and that did not leave enough time to be distracted by Tony and his nonsense.

"A candy cane." Tony replied simply, swinging it around one of his fingers and examining it carefully. Ziva sat up in her chair trying to get a better view of it. She knew that he was purposely trying to distract her, and it was working for the most part.

"Where did you get that?" Ziva asked picking up her pen and clicking it in her one hand. She knew there was no hope at this point for her to be getting any work done, and she knew that he would milk the situation for all it was worth.

"I forgot that I had brought it in sometime last week and I hadn't gotten around to eating it yet." Tony toyed with the tight plastic wrapping that surrounded the candy cane that was now being held between a couple of his fingers.

"Really?" Ziva asked, almost pretending to care. She just didn't want to work right now. She got up from her seat and did something she had not done for quite some time; she sat down right on top of the filing cabinet behind Tony's desk.

"Yeah. I think it needs to be eaten sometime soon though, before it goes out of season, you know?" Tony beamed as he realized what exactly he was doing to Ziva. He was not only distracting her, but she was getting almost what seemed frustrated. Tony winked.

"I know exactly what you mean." Ziva replied as she watched Tony's hand grab the candy cane and play with it. Tony slowly unwrapped it as Ziva's eyes carefully studied every single move. The plastic slid down the candy cane as Tony took it up to his lips. As he slowly parted his lips to allow the candy cane to enter, Ziva subconsciously did the same. Her chocolate eyes still glued to Tony's hands, lips, and the candy cane. Tony stuck the candy cane in his mouth and Ziva ran her tongue across her teeth. She watched Tony pull the candy cane in and out of his mouth, and when he pulled it all the way out, he would lick his lips slowly and start all over again. Ziva crossed her legs and put pressure where she needed it. She knew exactly what Tony was doing, and he knew he was slowly getting to her and making her more and more frustrated. She bit her lip to hold back a slight moan as Tony looked directly in her eyes and sucked on the candy cane. She wished that she could be doing what Tony was doing to the candy cane, to him. She wished that he could have him deep in her mouth, and give him the pleasure that he needed. As Tony pulled the candy cane out of his mouth, it was in a fine point. Tony exhaled loudly. Ziva sighed as Tony gingerly bit the tip off. She couldn't take it. She shot up off the cabinet and walked around to the front of his desk. She bent down and put her elbows on the desk, propping her head up.

"Do you have another one?" Ziva asked quietly, almost hissing. She sounded beyond frustrated. Tony grinned and put the candy cane back in his mouth. Her heartbeat picked up.

"Yes." Tony whispered and grabbed another one out of his desk. Ziva snatched it up and unwrapped it. She stuck it in her mouth and stared into Tony's emerald eyes as she did so.

"Enjoy." Tony mumbled and winked.

"I most certainly will." Ziva took the candy cane out of her mouth and slowly licked her pink tinted lips.

"Well. If it doesn't satisfy you completely, I could always-"

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs shouted walking down the stairs. Tony shot up in his seat with surprise.

"Boss.."

The End

A/N: So that is it? What did you think? Leave a review please. Happy Holidays!


End file.
